castle3fandomcom-20200213-history
Mullins
St. John Mullins is the Sergeant of the twenty men sent in to the Castle. He is the only one to call the zombies "Freaks" .He is first seen in Castle Repercussions C and is among the four who escape in Castle Repercussions D2. He was the first one to experience the Wise One/ Parasite/ Voice in his head. Physical Description He is taller than his comrades (around 6ft 4in) and stronger too. He has a brown mustache and a constant frown on his face. He isn't seen without his helmet and visor on. Toward the end of the Castle series he has blood all over his face. Personality He can get angry easily but is a good soldier that won't give up, no matter the odds. He respects Boomer, but hates the General for not letting them go when they had the chance. He has cravings for cigarettes at times but runs out of them quickly. Appearances Castle Repercussions C start's off with Mullins,separated from Boomer and Roberts and surrounded by Droners. He kills several of them before exiting the room. He light's a cigarette as he ponders where to go. W hen he finishes it he drops it before going through another doorway. He goes around, looking for a way out, tripping down steps while he does so. He comes to a large hall with two bridges leading across to an entrance to the outside. At that moment, zombies attack him. He fends them off, running across the bridge as he does so. When he get's to the other side he sees swarms of zombies crawling off the ceiling and blocking the entrance. He rushes towards them, taking out his knife and stabbing the zombies maniacally until he comes outside and jumps off the ledge. He falls several hundred feet before dragging his hands on the rock, finally getting a grip. He crawls into an open crack, to rest for a moment. He bandages his hands (Which were cut badly when Mullins tried to get a grip) before climbing up the rock until he finds another crack, which goes into the castle. He goes through the crack and finds the body of one of his men, torn apart by the transparent tendrils. He picks up the dead mans gun and heads through a door to find more of his men. He is walking down a corridor when he suddenly collapses. A voice starts up in his head, telling him which says that it is a parasite and commands Mullins to take him to Earth. Mullins gets to his feet and starts to run down the corridor, screaming at the voice to get out of his head. He runs and runs when he is suddenly shot (accidently) by Private Ray Williams, who thought he was an Evil/Zombie. Mullins is still alive though, muttering "Friendly Fire, Friendly Fire!", much to Rays relief. Mullins tells him he was only shot in the arm and had been through worse. Ray helps him up and they continue on, with Mullins telling Ray that he had been with Boomer, Roberts and some other guy, but they were separated. Ray says he hopes they are still alive. Castle Repercussions will be finished soon.